Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie
by luisfe-san
Summary: ONESHOT... nadie se ríe de Kiba, NADIE!  Kiba y Hinata


Un Kiba x Hina algo diferente a los que hay... yo mas bien diría, un anti Naru x Hina... en fin, lean y no olviden dejar reviews, aunque sea para decirme que me odian U

Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie...

-¿Pensaste que alguna vez te creí cuando me decías que me amabas¿Tan estúpido soy, según tú? Nadie se ríe de mí… ¡NADIE! Pero tal vez te preguntas porqué estuve contigo ¿cierto?... ¡Ja! Tendrías que ver la cara de imbécil que tienes…Te responderé la pregunta…Claro, te amé… te amé como nunca había amado a nadie, siempre supe que tu me querías así como siempre supe que no me amabas. Hay una gran diferencia entre querer y amar… pero si tú no me amabas, nunca deberías haber estado conmigo… cuando hacíamos el amor en lo profundo del bosque y me decías que me amabas, sabía que era mentira… pero estaba tan cegado por ti, por tu personalidad, tu cuerpo, tu mirada perdida en el horizonte, tan estúpidamente enamorado, que en algún momento se me ocurrió pensar que podrías llegar a enamorarte de mi. Eres una puta.

-Ki… Kiba-kun…por favor, déjame ir… - dijo la chica de la pálida piel recostada en la hierba que comenzaba a crecer con la primavera, en lo profundo de un bosque donde no había nadie más a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia.

-No pierdas saliva diciéndome eso... sabes que no te dejaré ir, me conoces bien – dijo Kiba aprisionándola entre la hierba y su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que sujetaba sus muñecas.

-Kiba-kun, por favor, reacciona – dijo Hinata mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas – vuelve en ti, estas cosas pasan.

- Sé que estas cosas pasan, putita – dijo Kiba acercando su rostro al de Hinata – pero hay algo más… ¡NADIE ME DEJA POR OTRO¡NADIE!

- No, por favor, no – gemía Hinata tratando de liberarse de aquel beso forzado que Kiba le estaba propinando.

- ¿Por qué no? Naruto no vendrá, está lejos del país – dijo Kiba con un tono de voz ronco y jadeante – lo hemos hecho muchas veces… y a ti te gustaba, podía sentir tus líquidos fluir hacia el exterior y podía succionar tus erectados pezones… ¿acaso eso no era símbolo de que te gustaba?

- Kiba-kun… para por favor – dijo Hinata mientras Kiba comenzaba a quitarse su chaqueta quedando solamente con pantalones.

- Ya te dije que no lo haré – dijo Kiba rasgando la chaqueta de Hinata – así es como te gustaba ¿cierto? – se acercó y empezó a masajear sus pechos.

- Kiba, detente¡ahora! – dijo Hinata tratando de sonar severa, como alguien que reta a su perro cuando se orina por ahí.

- ¡Jajajaja! Es lo más estúpido que has hecho, Hinatita – dijo Kiba mientras bajaba su mano hacia el entrepierna de Hinata – no te queda lo de ser severa, y lo sabes… Guau, que tenemos aquí… Serás puta…

- Kiba, te lo ruego, te lo suplico… detente por favor – dijo Hinata con la voz entrecortada – estoy embarazada.

Kiba paró por un instante. Sus ojos cambiaron radicalmente de expresar furia y venganza a expresar nada. Un vació inundó su mirada y por un minuto su respiración se detuvo.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Lo que oíste… estoy embarazada.

- ¿De quién es la criatura?

- Kiba… por favor déjame ir, te prometo que no le diré esto a nadie, pero por el bien de mi hijo, déjame ir.

- ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te pregunte? – dijo Kiba rápidamente con la mirada fija en un punto ciego - ¿De quién es la criatura?

- Yo… yo… yo no lo sé – dijo Hinata llorando con mas ímpetu.

- Eres un puta, una gran puta – dijo Kiba moviendo sus manos al cuello de Hinata – puta, puta, puta, putísima puta¡PUTA!

- No me mates, no me mates por favor – dijo Hinata con su voz ahogada y casi sin fuerzas – puede ser tuyo.

- Eso no me importa – dijo Kiba apretando con toda la fuerza que tenía – nadie se merece tener una madre tan puta como tu.

Hinata dejó de respirar. Kiba aún presionaba con fuerza el inerte cuello.

- Te amé, te amo y te amaré por siempre – susurró Kiba soltando el cuello de Hinata – a nadie más le ibas a pertenecer, sólo a mi. Si no eras mía, mejor que te mueras. Ya no me importa nada ni nadie.

Kiba tomó un kunai y se lo clavó en el cuello… y ahí, en lo profundo del bosque abrazado a la única mujer que amó en su vida, murió.


End file.
